epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Jella141/The Dead Among Us Wiki Edition - Season 1 Episode 5 (Fight Or Die)
'Previously On The Dead Among Us Wiki Edition' Sierra: What are we doing anymore, Loyg? Loyg: We're surviving. Sierra: We may be, but those guys, your people right over there, are weak. They aren't made for this world. — Man 1: Well, I sure do hate to be impolite. My name is TK. These fine gentlemen right here are Smoshery, Sceptile, and Cyan. Wonder: The name's Wonder. I'm trying to get back to my friend. — Trixter: That cunt of an asshole is going to pay for what he fucking did! Truth: How are we gonna find him? Trixter: Oh, we'll find him. — Mind: Holy shit..we can stay here for tonight! Loyg: Let's not get our hopes up just yet. — Sierra: People like you should consider just how lucky you are to still be alive. Tiger: … — Trixter: So, here's my proposition: we teach this lousy sack of shit that he can't get away with killing us. We are the fucking Ravagers, and we won't be thwarted by this low-life son of a bitch. Who the fuck is with me?! Community: YEEEEAAAAHHHHH!!!! Trixter: Well then, gear up. Let's go track the cunt down. 'This Time On The Dead Among Us Wiki Edition' [The screen fades into Tiger staring at the ceiling. He looks over to the others, still sleeping. He gets up and slowly makes his way outside the house.] Loyg: What are you doing up? [Tiger looks up to see Loyg sitting on the roof.] Tiger: I just needed some air. [Loyg smiles at him.] Loyg: You can come keep watch with me. Tiger: Alright. [Tiger walks over to a rusty ladder and climbs up to Loyg.] Loyg: So, how are you holding up? Tiger: To be honest, not too well. I've…been thinking a lot about what Sierra said to me. Loyg: Oh, what did she say? Tiger: She…told me that I'm lucky to still even be alive. That I'm only still here because of you guys. And…I think she's right. Loyg: Hey, you've made it this far because you are a survivor, not just because of us. The world may look like it has ended, but that doesn't mean you have to let it end you too. You deserve to be here. And plus, I'm sick of losing people, so you're not going to die on me. Tiger: Thanks, Loyg. [The screen fades to black. The screen fades into Trixter and her people after delivering her speech about tracking down Wonder. She walks off towards one of the houses in the community.] Man 1: Aunt Trixter, wait up! Trixter: What is it, Cave? I have something I need to attend to. Cave: I was just wondering if you had anymore room on your crew to bring me along? Trixter: I'm sorry, what the fuck? Do you know how old you are, Cave? You are only 14 fucking years old. Why the fuck do you think I would even consider bringing you along? Cave: I…I just want to be there when you find the guy who killed my dad… Trixter: *sigh* Look, I get it. I really do. He was your dad. He was also my brother-in-law, but did you even stop to think how your mom would react if I let you come with us? Because I'm pretty fucking sure she would want to gut me if I let you. So please Cave, get this through your fucking skull: I'm not going to come back after all this is over and tell my sister that her son is fucking dead because I let him come along on a fucking mission to track down a fucking prick who killed his fucking father and he ended up getting himself fucking killed as well! It's bad enough that she had to lose her husband. It would fucking crush her if she lost you too. Now fuck off and don't ask me any bullshit like that ever again. Cave: … [Cave walks away.] Trixter: Jesus fucking Christ… [The screen fades to black. The screen fades back into Loyg and the group. It is the following morning.] Loyg: You sleep well? Sierra: As well as can be expected. Loyg: Good to hear. We should start gathering any valuable supplies and get ready to head off soon. Mind: Do we have to leave straight away? Loyg: Yes, we do. We may have made it through the night but we have no idea of the herd's current whereabouts. They could still be on top of us at any moment. Mind: Yeah, alright. Loyg: Okay, let's split into two groups. Sierra, Tkid, come with me. We'll head over to the far side of the town. Scraw, Tiger, and Mind, you guys keep together and look around this vicinity. Meet back here in 20 minutes. And stay safe. [Loyg, Sierra, and Tkid walk off. They make their way to the other side of the town to what appears to be another street comprised of houses.] Loyg: Alright, let's make this quick. Tkid: Loyg, do you really think it's a good idea to be splitting up? Loyg: No, quite frankly it's a terrible idea, but it's the fastest way to look for supplies. And the faster we get this done, the faster we can get out of here. Tkid: What if something happens back there? I mean, they aren't exactly the toughest bunch of guys. Loyg: They can take care of themselves. [Loyg looks over at Sierra.] Loyg: They can. Sierra: What's that supposed to mean? Loyg: Tiger told me what you said to him last night. Sierra: He needed to here it. It was for his own good. Loyg: Look, I get that you have been out here longer than any of us, but that doesn't give you the right to treat us like crap. The last thing we need is anymore of us dying. Sierra: Exactly, which is why your people need to learn to survive. The world is no longer sunshine and fucking rainbows, Loyg. They need to grow a pair and understand that if you don't fight in this life we are stuck living in, you're going to die. Loyg: You know what, I really thought I knew you, Sierra. But I get it now, you clearly don't give a shit about any of us, do you? All you care about is finding Wonder, and I can understand that, but I will not tolerate your bullshit anymore. I'm trying to keep this group together. Tkid: Guys… Loyg: No matter what it takes. So, I would really appreciate it if you would get off all of our fucking cases because we are trying to survive. Tkid: Guys!! Sierra: Oh, so now I'm the inconsiderate jerk?! You left Wonder to die out there on his own! We could have waited, but you chose to leave without him!! SO FUCK ME IF I COULDN'T GIVE TWO SHITS ABOUT YOUR GROUP RIGHT NOW! Tkid: GUYS!! [The screen pans over to the surrounding houses, where dozens of roamers can be seen pouring out of.] Roamers: Rarrrghh!! Sierra: FUCK!! Loyg: DAMMIT, MOVE!! [Loyg, Sierra, and Tkid run back towards the others in a desperate attempt to escape the dead. They start to get closer when suddenly…] Tiger: LOYG!! Loyg: Oh shit… […the screen pans over to a huge herd of roamers, presumably from the previous day, which can be seen exiting the forest and heading towards Tanglewood.] Loyg: EVERYBODY GET BACK!!! [The screen cuts to black. The screen fades into Wonder, TK, Smoshery, Sceptile, and Cyan. They are shown standing on a familiar road after resting for the night in the forest.] Smoshery: What's that? TK: Looks like it's a town of some sort. [The rusty sign reads: “'Tanglewood, 2 Miles Ahead'”.] Wonder: That's probably where they headed. It's my best shot at finding her. Cyan: You mean it's our best shot at finding her. We're with you all the way now. TK: The man's right. Wonder: I know. It's just… TK: This girl seems pretty damn important to you. You known her since the start? Wonder: Yeah. Sceptile: Hey, we'll find her. I promise. Smoshery: Well, we should keep moving, right? Wonder: Right. [Wonder and the group follow the road to Tanglewood. The screen fades to black. The screen fades back into Trixter. She walks over to a house and unlocks the front door. Once inside, she makes her way down to the basement. She then walks over to a square object and kneels down.] Trixter: Hey…It's me. I just wanted to let you know that I'm going out again and…I don't know for how long but…I still miss you, Killer. I wish I could spend more time with you, but I'm running under a tight schedule. Things need to get done and people need to die. So, until I get back… [The screen pans down to a roamer's head inside of a steel cage. Trixter opens it and picks Killer up.] Killer: Rarrrghh!! [Trixter leans in and gives him a kiss on the forehead.] Trixter: Goodbye. [She places the head back in the cage and exits the room. She is unexpectedly met at the top of the stairs by a familiar face.] Truth: Uhh…Trixter, who were you talking to down there? Trixter: Were you fucking listening in on me, Truth?! Truth: I…I mean, I wasn't exactly listening bu- [Trixter pushes Truth up against a wall.] Trixter: Oh, you weren't exactly fucking listening?! Truth: Woah! I'm not here to cause any trouble. I just came to ask if you wa- [Trixter suddenly grabs Truth's ears.] Truth: What the fuck are you doing?! Trixter: You said you weren't exactly fucking listening!! Truth: What the fuck!! Stop!! I'm sorry!! Trixter: No, I'm sorry!! But I guess you won't fucking need these anymore, will you?! [Trixter rips Truth's ears out right from the sides of his head.] Truth: AAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!! [She then pulls out her gun and shoots him point-blank in the face.] Trixter: I don't kindly take attitude from fucking anybody. Not even from one of my right-hand men. [The screen pans down to Truth's lifeless body, with blood dripping from his ears. The screen fades to black. The screen cuts back into Loyg and the others trapped in Tanglewood by the huge herd of roamers.] Tiger: LOYG!!! Loyg: JUST KEEP MOVING!!! WE'LL HAVE TO CLIMB TO THE TOP OF THE HOUSE!!! [The group make their way to the rusty ladder by their house. Loyg climbs up first and reaches his hand out to help the others.] Loyg: C'MON!! GO!!! [Tkid, Sierra, and Scraw manage to climb up. Tiger helps Mind as he is still injured from his previous fall.] Tiger: YOU GO FIRST, MIND!!! Mind: WHAT ABOUT YOU??!! Tiger: I'LL BE FINE!!! [Tiger pushes Mind up the ladder with the herd almost on them at any second. Loyg grabs Mind's hand and pulls him up.] Loyg: ALRIGHT, HE'S GOOD!!! NOW GET UP HERE, TIGER!!! [Tiger begins to climb the ladder when all of a sudden he hears a creaking sound.] Tiger: OH SHIT!!! [The ladder slips and sends Tiger plummeting to the ground.] Loyg: TIGER!!!! [Tiger looks up at Loyg, just moments before the roamers start to tear him apart in front of him.] Loyg: TIIIIIIGGGGGGEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!! Roamers: Rarrrghh!! Loyg: … [Immediately, the screen pans over to the sound of a truck horn. It appears to be Wonder and the others, who come racing into the town with a 12 wheeler.] Sierra: HOLY SHIT!!! WONDER!!!! Wonder: SIERRA!!!! [TK ploughs the truck through the roamers over to the group.] Wonder: HOP ON!!! Sierra: HOW DID YO- Wonder: I'LL EXPLAIN LATER!!! LET'S GO!!!! [The group start to jump off the roof onto the top of the truck. Sierra looks over at Loyg.] Sierra: LOYG!!! Loyg: … Sierra: WE HAVE TO GO!!! NOW!!!! [Sierra jumps down to the truck, who is followed behind by Loyg.] TK: IS THAT EVERYONE??!! Wonder: YEAH!! TK: THEN LET'S GET THIS SON OF A BITCH OUT OF HERE!!! [TK drives the group through the herd of roamers and out of Tanglewood. Tkid, Scraw, and Mind all look over at Loyg.] Scraw: Hey…I'm sorry about Tiger. Loyg: I told him he was going to make it… Sierra: I'm sorry, but I said it, didn't I? If you don't fight in this life we are stuck living in, you're going to die… 'Next Time On The Dead Among Us Wiki Edition' TK: So, what's the next game plan? Wonder: I don't know, but we should rest first. They've been through a lot. — Sierra: It's so good to see you again. Wonder: I'm glad to see you again too. I'm sorry for staying back to fight. It was a mistake. — Loyg: I watched him die… Mind: It should have been me. If I had just let him go first he would still be alive. 'Credits' Trivia *This episode marks the: **First appearance of Cave. **First appearance of Killer. **Last appearance of Truth. **Last appearance of Tiger. Category:Blog posts